


The Lost In War Affair - The Art

by girlintheglen



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Providing the artwork for an epic tale can be daunting, and my hope is that what I've done here does justice to the story told by my friend and Section VII co-conspirator Mrua7.  The techniques range from the silhouette paper cutting seen in the opening banner, to pastels, watercolor, colored pencil and some pen and ink. In most of the artwork I have done a first draft, copied and printed it and then layered in more color. I like cutting and pasting, and there is a fair amount of that for the purpose of layering the elements of the scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost In War Affair - The Art

 

 


End file.
